Beso
by Shizenai
Summary: -OneShot- "Los que se pelean se desean", le había oído decir en broma. Nadie sabía lo muy acertado que estaba.


_**Noras sobre el fic**_

_Hooooolaaaaa～～～ ¿Qué tal? Bueno, volví otra vez, que no sé si será bueno pero es lo que hay xD _

_Este fic lo hice para la comunidad de Lj 30vicios, que seguro que la mayoría conocéis, pero para quién no, pues básicamente consiste en realizar treinta fics en base a una tabla con diferentes temas. Yo escogí la tabla especial de 30 Besos, que sólo por dulce y pastelota me gustó. Y como no podía ser de otra manera, la pareja a tratar es KandaxAllen. En principio los fics los haré independientes unos de otros y cuando ese no sea el caso lo avisaré._

_Todo por ahora. ¡Ojalá os guste!_

_**Disclaimer:** DGM y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. O eso dice ella..._

_**Advertencias: **Ve en paz, hermano..._

_**Dedicatoria: **Este se lo dedico a mi amiga del alma y como suplemento al regalo de Halloween que aún está esperando de mi parte... Ah, ella sabe quién es._

_

* * *

_

**Tabla 30 Besos**

******Tema:** #30 - _Beso._

La broma le había caído encima como un jarro de agua fría, o más bien, como un tonel.

No era la primera vez y ni mucho menos la última en la que sería objeto de burlas de su revoltoso compañero de pelo rojizo, pero en aquella ocasión, el chiste no había conseguido dejar de dar vueltas dentro de su cabeza incluso diez días después.

Apretó con más fuerza la maleta contra su pecho y miró por décima vez en aquel minuto, el reloj colgado en el poste de madera carcomida de la vieja estación ferroviaria.

Era mucho más que una necesidad regresar a casa y poner fin a la rutinaria misión, que había conseguido ser más incómoda que todas las anteriores. Era exactamente como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración desde que abandonó la sede días atrás, mientras contemplaba con cierto resentimiento como el Bookman Junior agitaba enérgicamente su mano al tratar de despedirse.

«Los que se pelean se desean», le había oído decir a Lavi unas pocas horas antes de su partida y en una conversación tan tonta como el tono que había empleado. Dicho sólo sin pensar, pocos minutos después de que hubiera visto como él y el otro implicado intercambiaran un par de palabras mal habladas, como ya era costumbre en sus encuentros. Igual que una coletilla ya hecha que simplemente sale disparada cuando la oportunidad se presenta y sin que ninguno de los presentes, excepto él, llegara a darle mayor importancia de la que tenía.

Nadie sabía que para él era demasiada.

—Enseguida vuelvo —dijo incorporándose del banco—. Voy a comprar unas golosinas.

Antes de marcharse miró de soslayo la figura apoyada sobre uno de los pilares de la estación sin conseguir, como ya esperaba, respuesta alguna: la otra víctima de todo aquel incidente.

Allen suspiró desganadamente. Si sólo Kanda hubiese llegado a oír aquel comentario, dudaba mucho que las cosas se hubiesen zanjado tan pacíficamente. No obstante, verlo ahora allí, relajado e inmerso en la complejidad de sus propias preocupaciones lo hacía sentirse demasiado patético. Mientras tanto, él sólo podía obcecarse y perder el tiempo en semejante tontería que por más que intentara, no podía apartar de su cabeza.

¿Si lo deseaba? Por supuesto que lo hacía. Todos y cada uno de los días, a cualquiera que fuera la hora. Deseaba cada parte de su persona, la posesión de aquel corazón duro como la piedra. Deseaba oír de su voz ruda el sonido de su verdadero nombre o la fragancia que desprendía su largo cabello en cada ondeo del viento. Su piel, la humedad de su boca, el contacto con sus ojos... Deseaba cada una de sus preocupaciones y ver sobre sus labios la felicidad que jamás reflejaba. Le deseaba tan profundamente que apenas podía mantenerse en pie a su lado soportando aquel tortuoso secreto.

Allen se alejó. Entró al pequeño establecimiento repleto de estanterías que cargaban cajas medianas repletas de golosinas, caramelos y chocolatinas importadas de cualquier parte del país y que le gustaba devorar casi compulsivamente. Cuando hubo salido de aquel lugar, era grandiosa la bolsa que sostenía contra su pecho y de la que tomaba todas aquellas gominolas de las que no se había privado.

Sabía que era algo infantil, pero creía que aquel placer lo distraería un poco de aquellos pensamientos sinsentido. Al menos, ahora podía situarse cerca de él, en el pilar de su lado y parecer tan natural como siempre. Ese Allen glotón e inquieto del primer día. Podía asegurar que en el momento en el que el sabor dulce empezó a inundar su paladar, había comenzado a sentirse mucho menos tenso, algo más calmado. Capaz de emprender horas de viaje de vuelta con esa persona en concreto y compartiendo el mismo vagón sin la sensación de estar asfixiándose por completo.

Allen Walker sonrió.

—Hace demasiado frío aquí —dijo sabiendo que no interrumpiría sus cavilaciones—. Estoy deseando volver a casa. Quiero llegar cuanto antes, tomarme una sopa caliente y acurrucarme bajo alguna mantita...

Mordió una de las chucherías y estiró la goma elástica de la misma tanto como pudo. Su monologo podría haber continuado tranquilamente de no haber sido por la inesperada interrupción.

El joven exorcista percibió como el más alto volteaba su cuerpo hasta recostar su espalda sobre el pilar de piedra, al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos por encima del pecho.

No se había atrevido a devolverle la mirada, pero podía sentir sus ojos clavados sobre su nuca.

—Moyashi... —murmuraron los labios ocultos tras una gruesa bufanda—. ¿Me das un beso?

La gominola se detuvo a medio camino.

El exorcista inglés golpeó bruscamente su pecho buscando sobrevivir a ésta, temiendo que la repentina tos acabara por despedirle el corazón por la boca.

Aprovechó los segundos de agonía y pensó una y otra vez. No estaba muy seguro de lo que había llegado a sus oídos, y tan repentinamente, dejó de querer su manta, su sopa... La nieve ya no parecía tan fría como antes.

—¿Has dicho algo? —preguntó volteando ligeramente el rostro—. ¿Has...?

Mirarle a los ojos no había sido buena idea, pero ya no cabía la menor duda de que el otro se había referido a él con algo, y por la seriedad y determinación en su rostro, parecía querer conseguirlo.

El samurai se impulsó levemente comenzando su camino hacía el lugar al que apuntaban tan fuertemente sus ojos, sujetó suavemente la bufanda que cubría parte de su rostro y apartó la tela lo suficiente como para dejar al descubierto sus labios, levemente hinchados y morados por el invierno que les azotaba.

—He dicho... —insistió con cansancio—, que si me das un beso.

Allen Walker dejó de retroceder cuando su espalda sintió el frió contacto del muro. Sus piernas, que se habían mantenido impunes al frío ambiente, comenzaron a temblar sin remedio cuando la distancia que les separaba apenas era una pulgada y el aliento cálido de quien seguía sin apartar la vista de él, acariciaba tan sutilmente sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Responde, ¿sí o no? —dijo pausadamente.

—¿Pero qué? ¿Yo? Es que...

—Bien.

Volvió a exaltarse cuando vio la faz de Kanda Yuu inclinarse lentamente sobre su rostro, y cuando estuvo seguro de que además de tener que cerrar sus ojos, realmente deseaba hacerlo, apreció como el japonés se detenía a apenás unos centímetros, concentrando su atención en algún punto del iris grisáceo de sus ojos, o simplemente esperando la mínima reacción por su parte. A esa distancia el propio Yuu podía notar el sabor dulzón de la otra boca.

Finalmente soltó un bufido de suficiencia, bajó la vista hacía el paquete de golosinas que el albino cargaba contra su pecho, e introdujo una mano para extraer una de color rosa y con extraña _forma labial_. Alzó la vista para volver a mirarlo con desdén y acabó por apartarse de su lado hasta darle la espalda y redirigir sus pasos hacía el tranvía que ya comenzaba a asomar al otro lado del camino.

Allen palideció. Podía decirse que apenas sentía el aire llegar a sus pulmones y si algún transeúnte hubiese tenido la oportunidad de admirarlo, habrían pensado, pero sin lugar a dudas, que aquel pobre muchacho había quedado congelado de pies a cabezas como una figura de hielo.

Cuando el tranvía se detuvo entre silbidos y chirridos, el joven samurai desapareció rápidamente entre uno de sus vagones después de llevarse a la boca el último pedacito de aquel particular dulce.

El albino volvió en sí. La furia envolvió su rostro y muy bien sabía que si la hilera de maldiciones que estaban pasando por su cabeza salieran a la luz en ese momento, hasta los pilares de las torres más altas se habrían tambaleado hasta caer hechos añicos.

Aquel demonio de pelo largo había vuelto a jugársela y mucho temía que aquel descuido había dejado entrever muchas más evidencias de las que creía, sin embargo, perder en aquella ocasión no le había resultado tan humillante.

Justo antes de apartarse de su lado, y aunque sólo hubiese sido por un instante, habría jurado que Kanda Yuu le había sonreído complacido de haber obtenido lo que quería al delatarle...

**_FIN_**

_

* * *

_

_**N/A:** ¿Habéis captado el punto, no? Ahora podéis pensar que el porqué de que Kanda quisiera averiguar un poco los sentimientos de Allen era por curiosidad, porque él realmente siente lo mismo, poeque tenía que asegurarse, porque se aburría un montón esperando el tren, en fin... libre albedrío._

_Dudas, comentarios, felicitaciones anticipadas de navidad o lo que queráis, ya sabéis._

_¡Que estéis bien! ¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_**Shizenai**_


End file.
